Season 5: Plot Starters
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: This is basically a bunch of one-shot vignettes about possible scenes in the upcoming season. Just something to get us through the summer. It will be updates as long as I have ideas and time so if you have an idea please feel free to PM me or put it in a review. Rated T because I'm not really sure where this will go. I wanted to pick every genre so I just settled for "family"
1. Prita

" _I don't need someone staying with me, Loretta_!" Pride argued forcefully, sitting rigid in his hospital bed and shaking his head, his hands clenched tightly around the guardrails. Annoyed and frustrated, he insisted, " _I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself_!"

"Don't give me that crap, Dwayne Pride!" she rebuffed him, hands on her hips and a stern glare on her face, " _You got shot a month ago, for goodness sake_! You _need_ someone looking after you for a while and it's already been arranged so you might as well just sit back and rest."

He shifted his gaze to his friends, all of them packed along the walls with determined stares, "Come on, guys! I need a little help here!"

"Sorry, King," Lasalle shook his head, "Ms. Loretta is more than a match for me."

"Yeah," Sebastian added, "Besides, you were shot in the chest, like, a _bunch of times_ so I kind of agree with her, you know? I mean, I don't even know how you're still here."

"Because he's Pride," Sydney murmured, a small smile softening her face.

"Yeah," Gregorio added, "and we've all agreed that we need to _keep_ you here."

"Sorry, ole, buddy," Elvis looked sympathetic, "But we've gotta have an insurance policy on you for a while."

"That's right," Newman crossed his arms, "I can't afford to lose the only guy in town who still believes in me when the chips are down."

" _That's the truth_!" Patton agreed.

"Here, here," Sydney nodded.

" _Look_ ," Pride interrupted, "I _appreciate_ the sentiment and _I know_ you guys are just doing what you think is best, but I _can't_ have someone running into me every time I turn around! I just need to get back to normal. _Please…"_ A lump formed in his throat as he watched their resolve stiffen, " _Please…_ "

" _Loretta_ ," he reasoned, turning back to her, assuming that she was the only one who would volunteer for the dreaded duty, "You don't need to do this. You _can't_ do this! What about your work at the lab? You don't have time to look after me! And what about CJ? You're not seriously thinking of moving him-"

" _Ohhh, no_!" she snorted, almost laughing when it occurred to her what he was thinking, " _I'm_ not doing it! You wouldn't listen to me anyways! I bailed you out of jail and helped you guys catch Barlow." Reaching out, she squeezed his shoulder fondly, "But, I know my limits so I'm leaving the dirty work of keeping you in line to someone who you'll listen to _or else_."

Caught off guard, Pride looked quizzical, then almost panicky, " _What_? _Who_?"

"Someone who you'll listen to." she repeated, her stern glare returning before a sly smile appeared.

" _Or else_ ," Rita suddenly stepped into the doorway, glaring pointedly, her arms folded across her chest.

" _Rita_!" Pride gasped, sitting up a little straighter; his eyes widening in surprise as his scowl rapidly morphed into a wide excited smile, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Okay, let's just face it, the Prita relationship needs to go somewhere in Season 5 and, honestly, it can't if they don't have more on-air time together. I'm not necessarily saying that Chelsea Field needs to be a regular (although that would be my vote), but she ought to be on more than 2-3 times a season! Whose with me on this?

So, when Pride got shot at the end of the season finale, I thought it could set her up to come back to New Orleans for at least a little run of episodes... _or more_!


	2. Replacing Percy

Sydney Halliday strolled comfortably into the kitchen at headquarters, catching Pride cleaning up from last night's dinner with Rita, "Good morning!"

"Want some help," she continued, her eyes laughing.

"Oh, hey!" he glanced up, beaming proudly, "Yeah, could rinse this stuff and toss it in the dishwasher? After breakfast, there'll be enough to run it." Nodding at the coffeemaker, he added, "Help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do," she responded, grabbing a mug and taking a few long sips before getting after the dishes.

"Have I ever thanked you for bringing Amelia down?" he asked without glancing up, as he wiped down the counters.

"Oh, once or twice," she answered mildly, a small smile revealing her dimples, " _maybe_ a few more. I'm just glad I got to help." She turned to glance at him, her voice catching for a moment, "But I'm more grateful that you're back on your feet now!"

"Well, according to the docs I'm not tip-top _quite_ yet," he acknowledged, scoping a large portion of pancakes and bacon on to a plate, "but I'm sure glad that Rita lets me come down to play in the kitchen." He turned and presented his handiwork, "I hope you're hungry."

"You bet I am!" she grinned, "Lasalle did a great job leading us while you were out, but a cook he _ain't_!"

Pride laughed, "Just wait until Alabama wins another championship. Christopher likes to make the party food- _or try too_."

"Well, I bet it won't be long before that happens." she grumbled, rolling her eyes as he filled a plate for himself and pulled up a stool opposite from her.

"I wanna ask you something," he said, after swallowing a few healthy mouthfuls, "You know, that we've been short-handed since Percy left-"

"And you've been laid up," she added.

"Yep," he nodded, "but that's why it's important that we have a full team." He paused for a moment to watch her expression, suspecting that she knew where this was going, "You've been a real help to us, Sydney-"

"I'm grateful for the chance," she replied, her voice catching again, "thank you for sticking up for me when NCIS questioned the reason for my discharge form the Berets."

"I was glad too. I know what you're capable of," he smiled again, "and...that's why I want you on my team. You up for a full-time position?"

It didn't take her long to answer, "You bet I am!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : I thank Sydney Halliday is the likely replacement for Percy's character, given that she guest starred several times towards the end of the season. Plus, since she is basically Amelia's arch-nemesis and Amelia is the one who shot Pride, they have every reason to keep her on the show. After all, wouldn't it be a shame if she wasn't there to finish what she started? So, I think her continuation will eventually lead to a scene where Pride offers her the job.


	3. Saving Rita

Pride ducked under the crime scene tape and strolled over to where Lasalle, Gregorio, Sydney Halliday and Loretta were huddled together, having a difficult time feeling grim despite the double murder investigation before them.

After all he'd just dropped off Rita at the courthouse for some meeting and he could still feel her soft lips on his mouth.

"Whatcha got?" he asked.

"Nothing good," Lasalle answered, frowning as Pride surveyed the mutilated bodies, "Victims are Adm. Anthony Ross and Maj. Juliet Mason. JAGs,"

Pride looked startled, " _I know them_! Rita introduced us years ago and I've run into them during cases a few times."

"Sorry, Pride," Gregorio said softly, then profiled, "It looks like someone had a vendetta against them."

"Uh, guys, I've got good news and bad news," Sebastian said, jogging up from behind with a tense expression.

"Yeah?" Pride was businesslike.

"Well, the good news is, I found the murder weapon." He held up a plastic bag with a bloody knife inside, "and it was loaded with fingertips."

"Good." Gregorio smiled.

"You got a name for us?" Pride asked.

"Robert Jeffers," Sebastian nodded, "Court martialed eight years ago after a domestic battery conviction." He took a deep breathe, steadying himself, "The bad news is Adm. Ross presided over the case and Maj. Mason was defense attorney."

"That would explain the vendetta," Gregorio said.

"We need to get in touch with everyone associated with that case," Pride reasoned, "He could kill again."

"Yeah, about that..." Sebastian's voice squeaked.

"Give us some names, Sebastian!" Lasalle snapped.

"Uh, the prosecutor was Rita-"

Pride's heart almost lurched out of his cheat and he didn't stick around to hear the rest. He just took off running towards his car as if his feet were on fire.

Sirens wailing, he tore through the streets with his heart in his throat, unmercilessly berating himself for letting her out of his sight; he just knew that she was in danger _right now_!

Slamming on the breaks, he turned in and let momentum propel him into a parking space. Then he was out of the car and running towards the building at top speed with his gun in his hands.

" _Where's Rita_?"

" _Excuse me_?" the startled clerk asked, wide-eyed.

He yanked out his badge, unwilling to take the time to explain, " _Her life is in danger_!"

Pointing down the hall, she nodded dumbly, "Third door on the right."

" _Get away from her_ ," he snarled seconds later, kicking open the door to discover that his hunch was right; Rita was slumped over in her chair, incapacitated, and Robert Jeffers was starting to twist a garrote through her neck.

Looking up, the killer gave Pride a sick smile and viciously twisted the wire before falling dead in a hail of bullets.

Racing to her side, it barely registered in Pride's mind that not all the bullets had come from his weapon until he heard Lasalle's voice.

"You didn't think we were going to let you come all by yourself, did you?" he asked, standing shoulder to shoulder with Gregorio.

But shouts from down the hall drowned out what Pride said in reply.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : The names of my OCs were not inspired by any actual people that I know of.

They should have at least one "Pride saves his girlfriend" episode. I mean, didn't they had a "Pride saves his daughter" episode in Season 2? And let's make it the main plot this time, as in more than what I have here and more than just her being run off the road!


	4. Laurel and Orion

Orion stood nervously at the entrance of the kitchen for several minutes, silently watching while Pride was cut up vegetables, letting the sweat trickle down his back unnoticed.

" _Well, hey_!" Pride threw him a wide grin, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed his visitor, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, not long," Laurel's longtime boyfriend shrugged and laughed sheepishly, his face turning red, "Not long..."

" _Well, get in here and help me_!" Pride insisted, "I'm making beef stew!"

"You alright?" he continued, glancing at the young man curiously, after a few minutes of dead silence.

"Yeah," Orion nodded emphatically several times, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm-no, I'm not-I'm not! I'm scared out of my mind!"

Pride's head jerked up, his heart jumping into his throat, "What's going on? Is Laurel-?"

"Oh, she is fine," Orion answered quickly, turning red again, "She is great. Working hard on her internship."

"Good, good," Pride nodded, relaxing for a moment. Then he turned suspicious eyes on the young man and his mouth twisted into a lopsided smile of curiosity, "You want to sit down? Dinner can wait..."

"Ye-yes," Orion stuttered, flinching when he bit his lip.

"Alright, what's up?" Pride asked, grabbing the chairs.

"We-well, a-as you know," Orion began, his voice stained, "Laurel and I have been dating for almost five years..."

"Yes…" Pride's eyes narrowed for a second and his heartbeat quickened ever so slightly.

"And I want you to know," Orion continued, "that I love her with all my heart and I'd do anything for her, anything to protect her." He swallowed hard, his face pale as a ghost, "And I've come to ask your permission to marry her?"

For nearly a solid minute, Pride just stared at him, his chief emotion being one that endangered the young man's life but, gradually, he began hearing Lauel's voice as she talked about what the couple did together and how great Orion was and a bunch of other things that Pride couldn't quite focus on at the moment.

His daughter's voice pulled him back from the abyss and he started seeing Orion clearly again; quite frankly, he thought with an inward cringe, the kid looked like he might have had an accident in his pants.

"You're a good man, Orion," he spoke softly, swallowing hard as he reached over to pat him on the back with a trembling hand, "and I know that you'll make Laurel very happy, so yes, you have my permission."

"Thank you, sir!" Orion said, smiling for the first time since he'd made up his mind to ask Dwayne Pride for permission to marry his daughter. He'd never been more relieved and happy in his whole life!

"Now, get out of here!" Pride waved him off, biting his lip before adding "before I change my mind!"

"Rita and I have a case to discuss and she'll be here soon." he finished, hoping Orion would go before he started crying.

"You mean, I'm here," she answered, having just appeared in the doorway, looking quizzical. She waited until Orion was gone, then asked, "What's this new case about?"

"Nothing," he answered hoarsely, his voice catching, "I just wanted him to leave before I cracked."

Rita laid a soothing hand on his shoulder,"What happened?"

"He asked for permission to marry Laurel…and I said yes."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Alright, ignoring the fact that Orion's speech and what Pride says immediately afterwards sounds lame (I'm not well versed in "boyfriend asking father for permission to marry" speeches), I think this situation would lead to a season worth of amazing secondary plots! I mean, we haven't even heard from Orion for several seasons so I'm really just hoping that they're actually still dating so this would work!

So, who doesn't want to see Pride being the father of the bride? And I'd like to see the team's reaction and their reaction to his reaction. We could get an update on Linda too and maybe she would even reappear once or twice. It's crazy that Pride doesn't even mention her anymore, not even in passing! I mean, come on, writers! We'd also get to hear from and hopefully see more of Pride's parents and him dealing with those relationships. Need I remind anyone that his mom has yet to appear on screen?


	5. Cade and Lasalle

Having settled his deceased father's business affairs and sold the family's oil company to someone who actually wanted it, Lasalle headed towards the mental health home where his brother had been hidden away for the last several years, determine to take care of another thing that his father had left unfinished.

Feeling nothing but white-hot rage that his brother had been taken away from their family, he was determined to do whatever it took to get Cade out of there and bring him to New Orleans.

"Well, hey!" a tall girl with auburn hair and bright eyes greeted him with a smile, "You look like you're here to visit someone!"

"Yeah," Lasalle growled after a moment, briefly startled by her resemblance to the girl that he'd loved and lost, "My brother, Cade Lasalle."

"Oh, you must be Christopher!" her smile widened, "Cade can't get enough of talking about you!" She held out her hand then motioned excitedly for him to follow her, "I'm Kelly, Cade's new counselor. Been here a couple of months. Come on!"

"Cade…" she called, gently knocking on his dorm room door, "you've got a visitor…"

"Is it a girl?" the deep voice that Lasalle knew so well came through the door, making him chuckle.

"No sir," Kelly replied, a soft smile touching her own face.

"Hey, bro!" Lasalle called, "It's me!"

"Come on in; it's been a little while!" Cade was suddenly at the door, wrapping his little brother into a big hug, "We've got some football to catch up on!"

Kelly grinned and waved, "You boys holler if you need something!"

"Ahh," Cade sighed, watching her walk away before he closed the door, "She is great; I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"I've come to get you out of here and bring you home," Lasalle said automatically, ignoring his brother's comment.

"Aww, come on, bro," Cade answered, " _This_ is my home. Kelly takes good care of me-everyone does-and I'm not weighing anybody down."

" _You wouldn't weigh me down, Cade_!" Lasalle bristled, not liking to hear that his brother was happy in someone else's care, " _You're my brother_!"

Cade was silent for a minute, studying his younger brother, then repeated, "Kelly is really good to me, Chris..."

Lasalle opened his mouth, ready to combat this new threat to his family, but his brother continued.

"You ought to stick around a little while and get to know her. She went to Alabama and _loves_ talking about everything Crimson Tide." He chuckled, almost incredulously, "In fact, I think she likes talking about football more than you do!"

Lasalle shook his head vehemently, "You belong with your family, Cade. Not in this place! Dad should have _never-_ "

"Now, Chris," Cade interrupted, "I know you love me-believe me, I don't doubt that for a second. But come hang out with us this afternoon and get to know her. I think you'll really like her."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Now that Prita is an established relationship, I think that it's time to work on getting someone special for Lasalle. In my opinion, his love life as been on a downward spiral ever since Baitfish murdered Savannah! Besides that, I don't like the way the show handles the characters' personal losses; it's always one and done when it comes to giving them "grieving" episodes which, humanly speaking, doesn't make sense. Also, I think it's high time that we heard from Cade again, if the actor is available!

So, this scene sets up a "Cade" plot and also gives us a girl who might tug on Lasalle's heart and, hopefully, get him to open up about _all_ his other past losses too. At this point, he needs a trigger to remind him of losing Savannah (his true love, I think) so I gave him a girl who looks like her and has the same job. And, notice that her name is "Kelly" for "Savannah Kelly" Frankly, I think, if Savannah's actress is available, it would be cool if she would come back and play the new girl. It could be a salute to how Harm and Mac met on JAG, since the NCIS franchise got its start as a JAG spin off.


	6. Loretta's younger son

His phone rang just as Pride was settling into his seat, shattering his day-long anticipation of a quiet home-cooked dinner with Rita like a bomb going off.

"There are times," he growled, as he reached for it, "when I could swear that my job knows when I want to stay home."

"Newton's third law," she answered, smiling sympathetically.

"It's Loretta," he said, his tone changing instantly.

"Ms. Loretta," he continued, "What can I do for you?"

He listened for a minute, the concern on his face getting stronger by the moment, then asked, "Do you have a name for me? Lasalle and Gregorio need to be looking into this while we come talk to CJ."

"Thank you, Ms. Loretta," he added, hanging up shortly after, "We'll be right over."

"CJ just told her that one of his classmates was talking about his dad having a plan to bomb Belle Chasse at recess." he said, without preamble.

" _What_?" Rita was startled, "That's not your run-of-the-mill recess chatter."

"No, it ain't, counselor," he flashed her a small smile, then nodded towards the door, "You get to come on this one."

"I could think of a few other places that I'd rather spend time with you." she sighed, hopping to her feet with a only a brief look at their dinner.

"Me too!" he grabbed a quick kiss as he walked by, "I'll call Christopher and Tammy and pick ya up outside."

"I'll get the tape recorder."

"So, what is this again?" she continued, wanting details as they sped up the highway.

"Loretta said that CJ was upset about something when he got home from school this afternoon and it took her until just now to get it out of him," he explained, "but he told her that one of his classmates was telling everyone that his dad was gonna plant a bomb at the base soon."

"Did he tell his teacher?"

"I don't know; we'll have to ask him when we get there." he shrugged, "If he did, it hasn't been passed down to us."

"Should we contact Belle Chasse?"

"I've been thinking about that, but they're gonna need something more than CJ's word to go on alert; that's why I've got Chris and Gregorio looking into it; if they find something solid before we do, they'll call it in."

"Oh, look," he noted a few minutes later, as he slowed to turn into the pathologist's driveway, "Danny is here! I didn't think that he'd get in until tomorrow."

"Hey, Danny!" he called to the young man unloading his car, "I thought you were coming in tomorrow."

"I just got here," Danny grinned, giving Pride a hug, "I haven't even gone inside yet. I wanted to surprise mom and CJ!"

"That's great!" Pride grinned and cringed inwardly, knowing how protective the young man was of younger brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked the question that Pride knew was coming.

"Oh, your brother heard some stuff at school," Pride answered dismissively, "It might have something to do with a case so your mom called us."

" _Wait, what-_ " Danny was instantly alarmed, but Pride shook his head.

"You know we can't tell you anything right now, Danny," he said, "but, I promise you, we will keep CJ safe."

Danny nodded, swallowing his words, "I know; I trust you."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The idea here is to get an update on Loretta's younger foster son and even let the two brothers have some interaction; They've shown Danny a few times over the years, but CJ is still an unknown character. If the actor is available, I'd like to explore his character a bit!


	7. Brody Closure

"Sebastian?" Loretta asked, worry leaping into her eyes as he shuffled into the lab, looking like he'd seen a ghost, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," he answered, a strange light in his eyes, "I don't think so."

"What happened?" she asked, hurrying to his side.

"Brody called this morning."

" _Merri_?" she was startled, "Is she alright?."

"I don't think so. She wants to meet at Mulate's in an hour."

"Okay…" she answered, rubbing his back to soothe him, "Did she say why?"

"No, she was upset," he tried to concentrate on her exact words, "but she wouldn't say why."

"That doesn't sound like Merri," Loretta frowned.

"No, it doesn't."

"Well, okay, I think you better call Dwayne and let him know what's going on-"

"She said that I had to come alone." he shook his head, instantly rebuffing the idea.

"But, don't you think Dwayne ought to know where you are?" she asked patiently, "What if a call comes in? Then he'll know that you've got something else going on and he won't worry that you can't come right away."

"That's true," he agreed.

"Of course, it is," she encouraged him with a small smile, "Besides, Brody is a family member; I'm sure he'll want to know how she is doing."

"What if he wants to come?" Sebastian hesitated again, "Or send Lasalle or Gregorio?"

"Well, personally, Sebastian," she answered gently "I think it's a little odd that Merri told you to come alone. She is an agent-was an agent. She knows that'll set off alarms. I hope she isn't, but she could be in real trouble and that's her way of hinting to us that she needs our help."

"Dwayne knows what he is doing," she added, "and he is in it to protect her and figure out what we need to do to help. You can trust him."

He nodded, his confidence returning, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Loretta."

"Of course, of course," she smiled with relief, "Call Dwayne. Then go met Merri-and don't forget to tell her that I love her."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I've never liked how Brody left the show. Granted, whatever happened was done over the summer break so it was sort of obligated to be a little weird because everything was fine at the end of season 2 and _bam_ , she never shows up again. But I don't think that her exit story fits her character! Yes, she had some issues in her backstory, but she was a strong character and I just don't think that the Russo incident would have broken her like that. So now, a few seasons removed from it, I think that they should give us better closure for her. And if Zoe Mclellan can't or don't want to guest star, they can handle it a different way, but I think her character deserves another exit.


	8. Percy Update

"Well, well, well," Pride looked up from the jambalaya on the stove when he heard someone enter the kitchen, "Back so soon?"

"I must have gotten use to your cooking," Isler smiled wryly.

"You'll have to take it to go this time," Pride answered gruffly, "You're not invited."

"Ahh, you've got a date, haven't you?"

Smiling, Pride changed the subject, "What can I do for you, Raymond?"

"I've got a new case," he answered, "Everyone is involved, ATF, FBI, CIA-"

"Us too, huh?" Pride asked.

"You might get in on it before all is said and done; it's that big," Isler answered, "But that's not why I'm here right now." He paused for a moment, then said, "I've got someone you know in town working it and I, uh, hope you don't mind if she stops by sometime."

"We'll do whatever we can to help if we're called on."

"And you'll stay out of the way if you're not?"

"Of course," Pride scowled, but avoided rolling his eyes, "I'll tell the team that she might be around. And, I'll _order_ them to leave her alone unless she reaches out. Happy?"

"I guess so," Isler answered, "Just make sure they do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Isler looked momentarily uncomfortable, "I thought I saw something going on with Lasalle while she was here..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pride growled, "We're a family here and we care about each other a whole lot; other than that, I don't appreciate your insinuation, Raymond."

"I stand corrected," Isler lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry." He paused for a moment, then added, with a wry smile, "So, losing Percy is kinda like watching your daughter get married and leave home, huh?"

"Careful," Pride answered, his mouth twisting into a lopsided smile, "Laurel got engaged a couple weeks ago."

"Well, Congratulations!" Isler answered, whacking him on the back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : For me, one of the best things about NCIS New Orleans is the family atmosphere so I think that they should update us on former characters every now and again. And with Percy joining the FBI, I think that it would be relatively easy to update us because Isler is a pretty regular guest star. Of course, as with Brody, if Shalita Grant can't or doesn't want to guest star, I don't mind if they handle it a different way, but I think they should throw us a bone in season 5.


	9. Sebastian's Mom

"Hey, peaches!"

" _Mom_!" Sebastian's face turned tomato red, "I asked you not to call me that!"

"No, you said not to call you that at _work_ ," she answered cheerfully, "but you're at home now."

"Well," he looked flustered, opening the door to let her in, "I just don't think that you should get in the habit, that's all."

"I would never embarrass my sweet smart boy in front of his friends!" she patted his cheek as she stepped inside, "Even if I don't understand why he has put himself in danger, and carry a gun, and arrest very bad people."

" _Aww, mom_!" he protested, "I thought we went through this before I went off to FLETC."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you'd really do it."

"I've been a agent for over a year," he reminded her, "and I love it."

"I thought you were happy working with Dr. Wade in the lab," she said, tearing up a little, "and then I heard that you were almost arrested-"

" _Aww, come on, mom_ ," he was growing frustrated, "I _am_ happy in the lab and I'll always love Loretta-but when I got kidnapped and helped them capture those guys...I just liked the feeling of doing _more_ and I _still_ do."

"But, that's not you!" she argued, "That's not the sweet smart boy that I raised! Remember your fifth birthday party? You-"

" _Mom_!" he snapped, "stop it! I'm not five anymore! And, another thing, I helped them solve that case when my own butt was on the line too! I figured that one out and they arrested the guy that framed me!""

"I'm still the boy you raised!" he continued, after pausing to collect his courage, "Only now I'm a man who can carry a gun, and help people who are in trouble, and stop terrorists, and protect the people I love, and protect the city I love-"

He stopped when he noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks, " _What_?"

"I just realized that my little peaches is all grown up," she choked up, "You're not my little baby anymore, are you?"

"Aw, mom," he turned tomato red again as opened his arms for her to run into, "I'll always be your baby. Just-just don't cry anymore."

"I love you, peaches," she said, brightening as she stared into his eyes, asking a silent question.

He took the hint and hung his head for a moment, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place, but finally gave in.

"I love you too, cream."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : So, how many people think that it's weird that they've never brought Sebastian's hyper-protective mom back into the plot? They've had ample opportunity with him becoming an agent and then being accused of murdering an unarmed man, so where is she? Here's hoping that they'll bring her back sometime in season 5!


End file.
